The Collaborative Alcohol Research Center of the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Sciences is designed to enhance the capability of Drew University investigators to submit competitive alcohol-related research proposals to the National Institutes of Health. The theoretical focus of the center is on alcohol epidemiology, health services andhealth policy research with the following three themes: 1) prevention and detection of prenatal alcohol exposure, 2) the relationship of alcohol consumption to HIV/AIDS, and 3) the assessment, treatment and care of alcohol related problems. This focus and these themes have been chosen because there are existing clinical and research infrastructures at Drew University toensure their success and because increased knowledge in them will have a direct and beneficial impact on minority and underserved communities. The Drew collaborative Alcohol Research Center will enhance the ability of minority scientists at Drew University to conduct alcohol research, through its support of an Administrative Core and pilot projects. The aims of the Administrtive Core are to; 1) create an infrastructure to support alcohol research at Drew University, 2) select and oversee the implementation of pilot projects and nurture them into full independent research projects, 3) provide dta management and biostatistical support to Drew University investigators conducting alcohol reserach, and, 4) create an innovative program for the dissemination of alcohol research information to health care students and professionals, community organizations, and researchers in Los Angeles and throughout the United States.